


Clingy

by IDoNotExistOk



Series: Tee and Squares have problems [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Tee absolutely knows how to meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: Got the Idea from the EX chapter of Puyo Puyo Tetris 2Squares feels like he's too clingy, Ex can't help with it as much as he's like to. Tee can.
Relationships: Ex & Tee, Squares & Ex, Squares & Tee
Series: Tee and Squares have problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115468
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Clingy

After the heartbreaking goodbyes that they knew were the second but couldn’t help but feel was the first, Marle and Squares chased them up and told them they decided that they wouldn’t erase their memories.

Ecolo and the Dark Price set up portals from the puyo worlds and the SS Tetra and Marla and Squares started visiting semi-often.

“I just feel like I’ve been too clingy.”

“That’s okay, Squares, you’re young, and I personally think that you aren’t being too clingy at all.” Squares started going to Ex for his problems, Ex always obliged him and gave him advice with a smile. He patted him on the head. “But, II don’t think I can help you with how you feel too much… sorry.”

“... That’s okay, thank you anyways..”

There was an awkward cough. “Uh… hi.” Tee stood there shifting his weight from side to side.

“Tee! How are you doing?‘

“Just fine!” Tee smiled and then looked lightly uncomfortable. “What, uh, what are you guys talking about?”

“Um, I’ve just been feeling as if I was being too clingy so I came to Ex for help.”

“Ugh, that’s a whole ass mood.”

“W-what?”

“I- uh- um-” Tee blushed madly and tried to choke out an answer but failed horribly.

“Take a deep breath.”

Tee followed Ex’s advice and inhaled and exhaled for a few seconds. “Sorry, it’s just a thing a lot of people day in my dimension.”

“Wait, you’re on social media?”

“I’m 16 and famous. Of course I am. Anyways, uh, It means I can relate.”

“Oh. Wait- you can relate to that? I mean, it’s just.. You’re always so responsible…”

Ex walked off a bit, staying near enough to add in his two cents if he wanted too, but giving them enough space.

“I never thought you were clingy in any way…”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I know how to hide it, but have you ever seen me alone? Not near anyone?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“I always have at least one person with me. I just… I don’t like being alone.” Tee awkwardly kicked at the ground. “You know, Ex is like my brother. He took me in because I had a… rough past. I guess when he left is when things started falling apart. It’s when I developed some major abandonment issues, at the very least.” Tee choked out laugh and smiled ruefully.

“Oh. I guess for me it’s just because… I guess it’s because I haven’t been taught much, actually.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Everyone likes to hang out with their friends either way, so I’d say you’re-  _ we’re _ gucc-- GOOD.”

“What were you about to say?”

“... Gucci… It- uh it’s like good...”

“Hey, Tee?” Tee turned to where Ex was standing.

“Hm? What-” Ex pulled Tee into a sudden hug. “... Ex??”

“You know I didn’t mean to leave you alone.”

Red dusted Tee’s cheeks. “Yeah, of course…” Tee wriggled out of Ex’s embrace to look at Squares. “Hey, Squares, you’re family too now, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
